World Hotspots
by SpeedyGonzales1
Summary: New Terrorist group Zria warned MI6, CIA, FBI, Scotland Yard and all the other world agencies about the power they hold, but they all laughed it off, thus starting the beginning of the apocolypse...Please Read & Review!
1. Night Mission

_**An Alex Rider Story **_

_**Based on the series by Anthony Horowitz**_

Chapter 1- Night Sabotage

It was a timed operation, timed to perfection, it had been rehearsed before, again and again, nothing could go wrong. But Alex Rider was stll nervous, he knew he shouldn't be, he knew the building as well as he knew the back of his hand, but he remembered what Alan Blunt had told him before, 'One false move Alex and you could die. These men don't like to mess about, they don't care if you're a child or not, they'll kill you if they find you, that's all there is to it. And of course, it would be bad for us if you happened to die, so there can be no mistakes' But they had said to Alex that it would be easy. Just get inside the building, plant the device that Smithers had given him, and then get out again, 'What could be more simple than that?' They had said to him. 'Look if you're still worried then we'll put MI6 operatives on every exit to the place, does that make you feel better?' 'No it doesn't' he had thought, 'it doesn't make me feel better at all, i'm just supposed to waltz in there with a small little black box, plant it, and walk out again? MI6 are getting crazier everyday.'

So there he was, he had just planted the device, on the floor right next to a meeting room when something happened, something that wasn't anticipated, something that wasn't rehearsed, and that something certainly wasn't convinient. He had felt a gun poking at the back of his neck.

'Get up and put your hands behind your head,' A gruff voice told him, 'Do it NOW!' Alex slowly stood up and put his hands behind his head like he was told. He turned around and looked at the man who was pointing a gun at his forehead, he saw that the man was very fit, very muscular, and seemed to be around 30 years old. He obviously went to the gym a lot.

When Alex turned around, the man obviously was shocked, he expected to see a full grown man standing before him, but what he saw was a teenage boy, no older than 14, with fair hair and brown eyes. When he looked closer, he saw that the eyes didn't look as if they belonged to a boy, but they looked older, and held an air of knowing, and experience. Alex took advantage of the mans surprise, and kicked him in the stomach, to no effect. The man simply grabbed Alex's leg, spun him around and let him drop to the floor. He still had the gun pointed at Alex, 'You may be a kid, but that don't matter to me' Alex was feeling scared now, something he hadn't felt in a long time, something, he, in fact only ever felt when MI6 sent him on these stupid missions. Alex looked around to see if there was anything he could use, he was sweating heavily and his vision was blurred. He was desperately trying to think of a way out of his situation when he saw that more guards were coming his way, more _armed_ guards, and every single gun they had was pointing his way. 'How had they known?' Alex wondered. The guard that was holding him captive hadn't radioed anyone, and no alarms had been set off. 'Unless...they knew I was coming! But how? How could they have known?' Suddenly he remembered what MI6's gadget man, Smithers, had said to him.

'Alex, old chap, if you ever get caught, just press _this _little redbutton located on the side of the device i just gave you. I must admit its risky, it only has a 10 chance of working, but i doubt you'll need to use it anyway. so what the hoo!' Alex decided that he could risk it, and he tried to look around to see where he had put the device, all without making any sudden movements that might encourage his captor to shoot.

'What are you looking for?' The guard asked.

'Nothing,' Alex replied,' just seeing if i can find...' The guard bent down and picked the device Alex was looking for.

'This? By any chance?'

'No...this!' Alex quickly jumped up, and hit the mans hand, hoping it would trigger the button. Nothing happened.

'And what was that for? Punk?' He grabbed Alex by the scruff of his neck and shouted in his face, 'You think you can beat me up by slapping my hand!' The other guards laughed, gradually their laughs came slower, and deeper. The guard holding Alex let go of him, and slumped to the floor, they all did. Alex briefly wondered how Smithers had done that, but you could never know when Smithers is involved. He bent down and picked up the device from the unconscious's guard's hand. He tried to remember the blueprint of the building he was in. He ran towards where he thought the toilets should be, since there was a window he could escape out of, seeing as the front door would probably be too risky. He ran past large rooms with great paintings hanging from every wall. Whoever owned this place obviously was very wealthy. He ran out of the room he was in and into the corridor, he came to a fork, he closed his eyes briefly to invision the blueprint. Left, he decided. He was about to start running that way when he heard a voice come from behind him, the voice sounded feminine, but Alex couldn't really hear properly, he was to distracted by the thought of getting of this huge building.

'Alex Rider. The famous Alex Rider. I've heard so much about you. You have no idea how much it is a pleasure for me to meet you, but, as you've probably gathered by now, I've been expecting you...' The voice was mocking, and so it should be, theoretically, the person whom was speaking should be dead.

End of Chapter.


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2-An old friend

Alex was really scared now, he knew who the voice belonged to, even if it didn't sound the same. The voice belonged to a man called Nile. The voice turned dark,

''If you dare make any sudden moves then I will put a bullet straight into your head, and you have no idea how much that would pleasure me.''

''Couldn't you do that some other way?'' Alex asked, he was desperately trying to think what he could do to get out of the building. Slowly he turned around and looked at Nile, and gasped loudly.Nile was standing there with semi-auto 9mm pistol aimed straight at Alex's forehead. Nile used to be the type of man who would have been rather handsome, had it not been for his skin condition, which caused his black skin to turn white due to lack of pigment cells in his body.

The last time Alex had seen him, he had been trying to kill him with samurai swords, on a hot-air balloon above the Church of Forgotten Saints, but then Nile had seemingly fallen to his death when the basket caught fire and fell over 100 metres. The damage caused had left it's mark though, the right side of his face was raw flesh, his left arm was hanging limp, and there seemed to be something wrong with his ankles for they were shaking, Alex wondered how he could have survived such a great fall when his thoughts were interrupted.

'' Don't even say a single word, _young man_, otherwise, I will be visiting Cloud nine, but you, my dear friend, will be visiting the morgue. I must admit, I am grateful the sniper we employed didn't actually kill you, so I could do it myself.'' A slight smile creeped onto his face, as if imagining the idea of Alex dead.

Alex shivered, he knew what Nile was capable of, he could probably kill Alex a hundred ways by using his bare hands, but it would only take one, and Alex knew that.

''Put your hands behind your head. Slowly now, we wouldn't like you to make any sudden moves, otherwise my trigger finger might acidently slip, and that would be rather painful now, wouldn't it?'' Alex began to sweat heavily, he could see light pouring through the windows, the sun was rising, but if Nile had his way, there would never be another one for Alex. A few minutes passed, Nile, standing there muscles tensed looking any sort of excuse to put a bullet into Alex. Alex Rider was thinking hard, how to get out of this situation, when his nose started twitching, he could feel it coming up his throat, he was going to sneeze. Nile looked at Alex trying to hold it back, and smiled slightly, distorting his face horribly, he had made a promise if Alex moved he would die, and it looked like he was going to die soon. Alex furiously tried to hold it back, he could see Nile's disgusting face smiling, and thought to himself ' Lots of Psychopathic maniacs have tried to kill me before, so I'm not going to let this one finally manage to do it. After all, Ive been shot by ...'

It was at that point he sneezed. He couldn't hold it any longer, and he just sneezed. As if from nowhere, Alex saw a slight shimmer in the air, and twisted to the side and dived to evade it. He lay on the floor and breathed heavily, he heard something clang to the floor, and realised that Nile had thrown a Samurai sword at him, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Nile was seriously injured and, most probably, couldn't see out of his right eye, causing him to misjudge the angles, Alex should've have been dead.

It took Nile a few precious seconds to realise that he'd missed, after that he saw that Alex had got up and was beginning to run away. Nile began to run after him, he took long powerful strides to catch up, he was closing in fast on Alex, when he stumbled and fell to the floor. If this had been before Insible Sword, then Nile would have had no problem catching Alex but after he'd fallen from the balloon, Nile had broken both his ankles on impact and was still recovering from his operation, paid, of course, by the evill criminal organisation Scorpia. He swore loudly, the pain was intense. He looked up to see where the Rider kid had got to, and saw that he was just about to turn a corner, leading towards the Meeting room. Nile tried to get up, but his feet wouldn't support him, he looked around desperately to find something to stop Rider before he turned the corner. Rider was getting away fast. In the corner of Nile's eyes he saw a flash on the ground next to him, he realised what it was and picked it up, and using all the power in his right arm threw it at Alex.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Pyramids

**_Chapter 3- Pyramids_**

The sun shone brightly onto the sand as the day was almost half-way through, there was a slight breeze sweeping along the ground,lifting up small grains of sand. A young white man, with short, dark brown hair strode over the sand barefooted, not caring about the intense heat coarsing through his feet. It didn't matter him anymore, not much mattered, money was important though, and whoever didn't agree was a fool. He looked into the distance and he could see the Pyramids growing slightly larger with each step. He thought about how much work the Ancient Egyptians must have worked to build it. He then laughed, laughed at the concept of their work, all their hard work, all being for nothing in the end. All for nothing.

The explosion that night shook the whole world. Scientists had a few theories as to why everyone in the world felt a tremor, but they all were far from the truth. It was only when Dr. Ahmed Zewail rang to the USA's FBI, that everyone knew the truth.

The Pyramids had been bombed.

"But that is not the worst of it," he said to them, wiping the sweat from his eyebrows. He was a rather large man, with black hair in a small afro, and a moustache." In all of Egypt, the ground is hard along the top but crumbles very easily underneath."

"Don't talk to me in cryptic, man!" Robert Mueller, the head of the agency, barked, "What the hell does it mean?"

"Basically sir, Egypt is very susceptible to Earthquakes with over five in the past year, and..." He paused, he wasn't even sure if his theory was correct, but if it was, then many people could die. He told Mueller his theory.

"Holy Shit..."

The man who had set the bomb, was obviously pleased with himself. He was sitting in his private plane on the way to Moscow, having just started the flight, sipping the shot of Vodka he had been given. Sitting in the seat opposite him was a man named Voiskin Petrovsky, a Moscovite, and a middle-aged man, with no hair, blue eyes, and arrogance in his eyes. His whole body radiated wealth.

"So, did you plant the bomb?" He asked in Russian, both men spoke English well, but Russian was their home tongue.

"Take a look for yourself Voiskin," He said coolly, "Michael!" He called to the pilot, in English now. "Turn us around so I can show Mr. Petrovsky my handiwork."

As they turned, Petrovsky looked out of the window and gasped with amazement. A few miles ahead he could see the complete destruction and chaos that had been promised, huge sandstorms were raging across the land, from when the blast had lifted it all up. Petrovsky looked at the small black dots that seemed so far below him, and saw they were moving about in hopeless circles, he realised they were people and laughed at their stupidity, there was no-where to run, wherever they hid, they would die. That was how it was planned to be.

At 3 o'clock exactly GMT, every single world intelligence agency recieved the same letter.

_**Dear World Agencies,**_

_**I believe you may remember us, we contacted you a few months ago to tell you, that although we are new we are not to be underestimated. You may recieve threats like this all the time from pranksters and the like, but let us assure you we are not pranksters. But you believed we were, after we sent you our first letter, you laughed in our face, and told us to piss off. Well, we've decided to show you what we meant when we said that we were powerful. You've already seen what happened in Egypt today, but what happened today is only the beginning of an altogether larger destruction. We have targeted 5 more World Hotpots/Wonders of the World. Just to show you that you can't stop these we are going to tell you where we are planning to attack. **_

_**Dubai- Burg Al Arab**_

_**China-The Great Wall Of China**_

_**Iraq-The Hanging Gardens of Babylon**_

_**Italy-The Colosseum**_

_**Great Britain-London Eye,Big Ben, Houses of Parliament**_

_**You can try and stop us but I'm afraid that in just a few weeks, every single of the places listed here will no longer exist. Just as the Pyramids don't. We hope that this will teach you not to underestimate anyone else in the near future.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**ZRIA**_


	4. Royal & General

Thanks for all your reviews guys, I also wanted to say all the characters mentioned in the last chapter are real people, such as the egyptian Scientist and the FBI director. Go on! Search them on Google! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have a life you know!

_**Royal and General**_

It was early morning, around 6 o'clock. Light was just breaking through longing to prove that Dawn was here. But not quite managing to do so. A figure clad in black crept through Liverpool Street nearly entirely invisible, it moved across the street swiftly and didn't stay in one place for too long. As if in fear of being caught. By whom? Even I do not know. It's eyes were getting used to the ever-increasing light but it did not want to for it knew that the lighter it got the more visible it would become. And if you are creeping aroung and trying not be found, then visibility is the last thing you want.

"Good Morning Mr. Blunt" A young receptionist exclaimed, her night-shift was coming to an end, but although she was tired she knew she musn't show it. Especially not to the Man standing in front of her, Sir Alan Blunt. She wondered if she should tell him about the figure she saw earlier but she couldn't make it out before properly so she thought not to. After all, Sir Alan Blunt's time was not one to be wasted. "Would you like some accompaniment to your office?"

"No, thank you" Came the reply, short yet simple, yet highly effective. The receptionist wondered once agan if she should tell Mr. Blunt about the shadowy figure that she had seen about 2 hours ago, but once again she decided not to. After all, she didn't want ot lose her job for being inaccurate and wasting valuable time.

She sighed with relief as one of her colleagues came to relieve her from her shift. She walked towards the Staff changing rooms but on the way she stumbled and fell over a slight fold in the carpet. She felt a hand lift her up by her arm, and she turned to look at her helpers face, when she immediately tried to get away from her.

"Ever so sorry Mrs. Jones, I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry." The receptionist stumbled.

"Are you the Night-Shift?" Mrs. Jones asked fast, as if worried.

"Yes I am, ma'am." She quickly dusted herself off and stood up straight. She never realised how much taller than her Mrs. Jones actually was, but then again, she reasoned, everytime she saw Mrs. Jones she was sitting down.

"Well..." She thought to say about the figure but by now had decided it was her own imagination.

"Yes..What is it?" Mrs. Jones looked straight into her eyes and held her by the shoulders.

"Nothing Mrs. Jones, no worry."

"Are you sure?" She looked worried.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh...ok then." She hurried to join Blunt as the Lift doors started to shut. The Receptionist scurried off also, to change.

The figure in Black cursed, he had seen this conversation take place, and realised that the Receptionist had seen him beforehand, but it seemed she had discarded him as a trick of the light. That was good, but being seen didn't matter so much. But it just made things harder. The harder things were, the more inconvenient it was, and inconvenience was not good. He quickly, whilst staying in the shadows scurried upstairs, wincing everytime he put his weight onto his left leg.

As the unlikely pair rode up the escalator, they were aware of at least 100 different security systems, checking their eye retina, body shape, DNA, each specifically chosen by the pair themselves. At first it felt uncomfortable being scanned by all this technology, but now it had become standard and a normal part of everyday life. If you could call being the Head and Deputy Head of MI6 Special Operations 'Normal'.

The Figure hurried up the stairs, careful to stay in the shadows, it encoutered a few people along the way but they couldn't see it, after all, how can you see a figure covered in black, surrounded by black? It's almost impossible, and that is what the figure went by. Impossibility. It had cheated Death more than once, and wasn't prepared to let down it's fight just yet.

'But Alan, for Christ's sake, he's just a Child!' Cried Mrs Jones, they were inside Blunt's office

'I am perfectly aware of that Mrs. Jones.' Blunt replied, true to his name, bluntly. His face showed neither joy not remorse, funny enough, it didn't show any type of emotion at all.

'Aren't you going to do anything about it?' Mrs. Jones was near to crying.

'What can i do? He's dead now, I suppose i should send some flowers...'

The Figure breathed heavily, it had been tough dodging all the safety precautions on the steps, especially with the condition his left leg was in. He looked around to see if anyone was coming and quickly tightened himself against the wall. He was too slow, a rough, large hand grabbed him by the collar,

'Sneaking around are we?' Come on,' He threw the figure to the floor. 'You're coming with me.'

"But Alan! Can't you send out at laest one searech party or anything!" Mrs. Jones was fully crying now, with tears streaming down her face.

"Of Course not, Mrs. Jones, my best men are elsewhere, I wouldn't take them out at this crucial point to find some kid." The Door slammed open and the Guard, holding the Figure, burst in.

" Look who I found lurking around the Corridors sir!" The Guard exclaimed.

"Well, It seems as if we won't be needing a search Party to look for him. Seing as he's just dropped right into our laps, so to speak."

For the Figure's name was Alex Rider.


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Best Men...**

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, I havent had much time to work on it so... anyway, Good reading. And if anyone from the AR messageboards is reading, tell Inferius to stop going on such a posting spree, he's ahead by far and he seriously needs to cool it. Tell him to have fun in his life, and not spend all his time in front of the computer**

At the precise moment that Alex Rider was thrown to the floor in Alan Blunt's office, a great number of things went wrong for the 'Best Men' that Mr. Blunt had spoken of. For starters, the alarm bell had started ringing in the building that they were infiltrating. For seconds, the sprinklers had been turned on. And lastly, there was a distinct smell of burning coming from up ahead.

Immediately, both of them pressed up against the wall, hiding in the shadows.They heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards them and pressed themselves harder towards the wall. There was something wrong about the noise though, although they could barely hear it, it didn't sound like a person who was desperate to get out of a builidng that was possibly on fire. The steps were slow, calmly made, as if the person didn't have a care in the world.

The burning smell was getting worse now, and then Agent John Crawley saw why.

The person that the two agents had heard was walking past, and it was hard for them to control their shock, for the person was on fire. They were surprised the water hadn't doused it out yet, and the way the man was walking did not seem like the way he should, he should've been running around screaming with all the pain, and yet, he did not seem to feel the fire.

At first the two MI6 agents couldn't believe their eyes. It couldn't be possible, indeed, it didn't seem possible, and yet it must've been, otherwise they never would've witnessed that particular strange spectacle.

The alarm suddenly turned itself off, and everything was quiet, or as quiet as it could be with the water pouring down. The man walking past (for by now, it was evidently a man) kept on walking and didn't seem to notice the two MI6 agents standing barely 4 feet away from him. Both agents held their breath as the unnamed man walked past.

"You know, it's amazing what you can do with Special effects..."

There was a loud CRACK! as the bullet left the gun. Crawley saw his partner crumple to the floor beside him, and immediately dived to the side as he saw the murderer's finger tighten on the trigger once again. As he dived, he felt the bullet skim his face, and a line down his face felt as if it was on fire, he put his hand to his face and he felt the blood trickle onto his hands.

"Damn" The attacker cursed, John heard him fumbling with the gun, trying to put in some more bullets. He climbed up and saw his attacker standing in front of him, the "fire" had stopped now, and with the water blurring his vision, he dived wildly at his attackers legs, hoping to pull him down in a rugby-style tackle.

He felt his arms and shoulder connect with the other man's knees and he knew that the other man would have trouble staying up. Fortunately for John, he fell to the floor, he was surprised with the force of the attack and so, let go of his gun.

It clattered to the floor some way away from John, and he scramble to try and reach it, he felt his hand touch it, but before he could grab it, his leg was yanked away by the unknown assailant. He slid along the floor and felt his stomack burning with the fibre rubbing against his skin.

He got up as fast as he could and saw his assailant getting up as well, there was something in his hand.

"You have no idea how long I've waited Mr. Crawley, just to put a single bullet in your guts. After what you did to me, I think you deserve it..."

Then the gun went off.


End file.
